


AKA New Power

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica first discovered she could fly (well jump really) by complete accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA New Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



Jessica first discovered she could fly (well jump really) by complete accident. It was similar to how she discovered she had super strength but this time no sinks were hurt in the process of Jessica learning about her powers.

She learned about the ‘flying’ in an attempt to ditch school. Some of Jessica’s classmates were saying a bunch of shit and the only thing Jessica could think to do was run.

If she didn’t then Jessica might beat the shit out of her.

When Jessica did her first jump, she screamed in surprise. The second her feet hit the ground Jessica started running again.


End file.
